Kiss
by The 'Blur' Witch
Summary: Noodle and 2D's date starts going steamy, Murdoc's stuck with a jackson fan...is it love in the air? Complete
1. Good Morning

It's a fluff story that I find really sweet that came to me 2D and Noodle FYI

"Noodle", someone whispered her name. The sleeping girl's eyes fluttered open after a few seconds of someone gently shaking her awake. She smiled and pretended to be sleepy.

"Noodle rise and shine love", 2D pulled the covers off. The sudden feel of cold air touching her bare skin under her shirt caused her to shiver a little. "Is my little love cold?" He teased and tickled her sides till she was fully awake. Noodle was laughing hysterically and trying to push him off her. "Stop 2D!" She tried to cry out, but she was too busy laughing from the attack on her ribs.

"You know there's only one way to stop me love", he shouted over her shrieks of giggles still continuing to tickle her. Noodle could only think of one solution. Instead of trying to pry his fingers off her which she was failing terribly at, He usually had the upper hand when it came to her weakness; Noodle pulled him down on the neck towards her and pressed her mouth against his in a kiss.

2D's eyes shot open in surprise then quickly relaxed and started leaning down to deepen the kiss. Noodle smiled through the lip lock and wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly broke the kiss to nuzzle his forehead gently. "Morning 2D", she giggled and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

2D responded with a return peck of his own. "Morning yourself love", he said softly.

A female voice cleared her throat politely which caused the two musicians to jump out of Noodle's bed from their close positions, a girl about a little older than Noodle leaned against the open doorway with a sly look underneath her black fedora while she crossed her arms casually over her thin black leather jacket.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked with smugness while her dark long braid dangling to her shoulder showed of the pink feather tied to the bottom. "Cause I can always come back".

"No, you weren't", 2D assured her standing up and tidying himself up from their morning greeting with a creeping blush on his cheeks. Noodle bowed her head hiding her embarrassment as well. "We were just saying good morning to each other".

"I could see that", the girl arched an eyebrow slightly while her smile continued to stay into a smirk. "It's a pleasure to see you Cassie-San", Noodle looked up at the older teen after recovering from her Trauma. "What are you doing here so early at…" she checked the clock on her bedside, "10:30 in the morning".

Cassie yawned, stretching her arms in the air like a cat. "You call that early?" she said in a playful cool tone. "Try standing in your doorway at 3:00 AM waiting for the guard to finally let you in at 5:00 in the morning and then sleeping in that dreary garage of yours and watching movies at the TV room till it was time to see if you were awake, now THAT is early".

"You're insane", 2D shook his head even though he was smiling. Cassie laughed while tipping the brim of her hat, "Well I like insane people, and am in love with them too".

Noodle cleared her throat at the two. Cassie got the message, "Right…I'll leave you two alone then, I'll wake up Murdoc in the meantime". After the strange teen left Noodle jumped behind 2D and wrapped her arms around his neck while her long legs wrapped around his waist. 2D held her up on the legs so she wouldn't fall off and staggered a bit. "You're not ten anymore Noodle", he laughed.

She nodded in agreement. "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't have the mischievous of a ten year old". Noodle started kissing down his neck.

"Oh by the way", Cassie's voice rang behind them once more. "What time's your date because I want to get a good seat?"

Noodle got off 2D and threw a pillow at her face. "GET OUT CASSIE!" She screamed and threw her third game boy till Cassie got the hint and with a stifled giggle closed the door.

"She better not ruin our first date", Noodle huffed angrily at the door. "I love Cassie like one sister to another but if she gets anywhere near us then so help me-"

2D silenced her with his arms around her waist, bringing her closer. "She won't I promise" he whispered. He kissed her earlobe that sent a shiver running down her spine. Noodle quickly softened and affectionately nuzzled her forehead against his. "Alright…on the plus side she'll be keeping Murdoc san company".

2D laughed with her though deep down in his mind he knew that the bassist was not going to like this.

Any girl Murdoc wouldn't mind being alone with but with Cassie…that was another story.

* * *

At first I was going to make it a one-shot but I decided to make it 3 or four chapters long so review please so I can continue. Yeah I made it kind of Mushy but I couldn't help myself


	2. Cassie gets mad

Thank you for your reviews everyone I'm glad you loved the first chapter, at first I though no one was going to be interested but I was wrong XD Good thing I put in another story cause I'm in writer's block again, but fear not my friends It gave me time to think about this story though

* * *

Chapter 2 Cassie gets mad

"Oh by the way", Cassie broke into Noodle's room once again interrupting a perfect moment.

"_Cassie_", Noodle warned curling her fists. "I know I know", Cassie waved her arms in defense, "but as much as I don't want to interrupt again", she went on tipping her hat and twirling her braid uneasily, "We have school today and it started ten minutes ago".

"What!" The axe princess cried out and checked the time again, "SHIT!" she then grabbed Cassie by the shoulders and started shaking her violently, "YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!"

The fedora female looked a bit apologetic and gave her a sheepish smile. "You know now", she chuckled even though it wasn't funny.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU!" Noodle pushed her friend and beau out of her room, slammed the door shut and quickly got dressed changing in her jeans and white T-shirt grabbed her backpack and binder and rushed downstairs meeting 2D at the door while getting out a slim fast bar and chowing it down like crazy while brushing her hair which still looked tousled.

"Hey take it easy Noodle", he said watching her pull out a nasty knot out of her hair, "You're going to get a stress zit". "CAN YOU BLAME ME?" Noodle shrieked at him

That he shrank back like an animae character with a sweat drop.

"At least have some breakfast love", he handed out a piece of buttered toast in her mouth. Noodle looked grateful at the delectable bread in her mouth and its wonderful smell filled her nostrils.

She took the brush back in her pocket and ate quickly while giving 2D a loving kiss. "Arigato", she thanked him, "Can you drive me to school please I've lost my keys again?"

"Oh no you don't", a sharp voice replied just as 2D was about to open his mouth. It was Murdoc, the self claming leader of the band and he was chewing on tobacco with a sneer.

"Trust dullard on the wheel", he spat at the singer, "You _must_ be crazy".

"Then _you _drive me Murdoc", Noodle snapped impatiently clutching her binder firmly to her hip.

Murdoc sighed and chewed on it for a while before he grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger. "We're taking the geep", he muttered reluctantly.

"Don't forget me!" another voice chimed behind him. "I'm going too you know!'

- - -

It didn't surprise the bassist that she was here, but he squirmed all the same when she got in the car and sat beside him on the front, but it was better than 2D who would've spent the whole ride making out with Noodle and giving her the idea to cut school for a day and that wouldn't be a good example oh no not at all.

"So", Cassie said while Noodle in the back was putting on her seatbelt. "You have a pet Raven Murdoc?" The Satanist shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Uh...yes", he replied gruffly looking at the steering wheel instead of her, "his name's Cortez and lives in there". And he waved a hand at the Winnebago not far off.

"Cool", the girl replied, "I have a pet bird too of course he's a Macaw named Mortimer, don't ask me why he's called that my cousin named him not me which I think in my opinion's more of a name for a zombie than a parrot". Noodle smacked herself on the forehead. _She's babbling again_, she moaned. Murdoc didn't say anything.

"You ought to come see him sometime", Cassie went on leaning against the car seat with her arms propped up. "He's a good pet despite the swearing which comes from him hanging out at the sea half his life since my cousin's part of the navy and had to eventually sell him to me cheap because he got on everyone's nerves".

"Like another parrot I have to deal with right now", Murdoc retorted with a seethe remarking it at Cassie who was a bit appalled at his insult. "I was just making conversation", she said a bit hurt while holding her backpack to her lap. "Grouch", she added under her breath.

Noodle had to snigger at the added word in the sentence.

- - -

They finally got there in five minutes flat since Murdoc sped the rest of the way like a madman because Noodle was shrieking at him to floor it despite that he was risking getting his 45th ticket this month.

He stopped to a sudden halt making the tires skid loudly at the entrance. Noodle and Cassie wasted no time getting out of the car quickly thanking Murdoc for the lift; he stopped her with a tap on her shoulder. "Murdoc I'm already late can't this wait?" Noodle whined.

"Si!" Cassie exclaimed jumping up and down at the door. He ignored her pleas. "You have time for a little lecture from your uncle Muds okay?" The Japanese teen gave a loud impatient sigh and sat down reluctantly in the car with a plop. She knew when Murdoc used that tone and 'Uncle Muds' in the same sentence he was going to give her 'the talk'.

"All right but hurry", she said glancing anxiously at the school entrance. Murdoc gave her what looked almost like a smile and nodded slowly. "Now Noodle, if the teacher gives you a hard time about being tardy tell me and I'll set her straight".

"Thanks Murdoc but I think I can handle it, I'm old enough to handle a little scolding for today", she assured him. "I'm a big girl".

"I know", he sighed looking at her with tired eyes, "It's just…" He took her by the chin to study her features. "I can still remember you as the girl who first arrived to us in a crate playing her little guitar".

Noodle had to smile at that. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, lo siento pero, WE'RE LATE; we need to get a move on here!" Cassie bellowed at the gate.

Murdoc growled and released Noodle, "Better get going", he muttered to her while his smile faded into his hardened look once more, "I'll pick you up at three".

"Actually five", Cassie corrected, "We're rehearsing for a talent show".

"Whatever", Murdoc growled at her starting the engine, "Just…I'll be here okay?" And he soon floored the car speeding away leaving the girls alone in the empty schoolyard. "Uncle Muds?" Cassie sniggered staring at the spot where he drove off. "That guy must really care about you".

"Yeah", Noodle rolled his eyes, "Too much if you ask me". "Well he can wait", Cassie took her hand and dragged her till they both started running, "Let's just hope Mrs. Richards doesn't have us for breakfast when she finds out we were-"

- - -

"Late", Mrs. Richards marked their names on the attendance sheet as soon as they walked in the classroom with sheepish looks. "And not just late girls you're forty minutes late and we have a test today", the teacher went on sharply.

"What?" Cassie cried out dropping her books making everyone look up from their papers. "We can't be that late we're just…" she read the clock above the desk. "Five…ten…20…forty, Damn we _are l_ate", she muttered in awe and flushed at the look Mrs. Richards gave her.

The students giggled and started whispering to each other. "Language Miss Sanchez", their teacher clicked her tongue, "I'm marking you for this". She made a few notes beside Cassie's name, "And you know hats aren't allowed in school".

The girl with the braid hesitated for a minute. Cassie never took off her hat and Noodle knew how much her fedora meant to her it was like her baby and taking it off her head was like asking for a death wish.

"We're waiting", Mrs. Richards tapped her foot. "Yeah Sanchez we're waiting", a smart voice jived at the front row belonging to a dirty blonde haired teen causing everyone to giggle again.

Cassie threw a glare at her before slowly removing her beloved fedora and putting it in her backpack carefully with a tender look. "Now sit down girls", Mrs. Richards told them with sharp eyes pointing at their desks. "Hopefully you can catch up with the rest of the class on the test instead of goofing off".

"We were _not_-", Cassie began sharply but Noodle silenced her with a warning glare and they silently went to their seats sitting besides each other and getting a test paper as it was passed on to them and quickly started it.

- - -

"I can't believe our bitch of a teacher gave us detention!" Cassie growled slamming her cafeteria tray on the table, "And on a Friday too!"

"Cassie watch your language", Noodle scolded as she took a seat next to her. "Keep this up and you'll be put on suspension". It was lunchtime, and the girls weren't exactly having a good day, especially since Mrs. Richards gave them a hard time after class.

"And what's worse she called me a bad influence!" Cassie went on with a huff stabbing her pizza with a fork. "She didn't say that", Noodle said.

"Oh, but she was thinking it", her friend remarked with a snort continuing to stab her pizza. "This is the third time this month you were late Noodle, you used to have perfect attendance till SHE came along". She mocked Richards in an uncanny impression. Another thing about Cassie was that she could make an impression, that's what made her so likeable and loathed by Murdoc who didn't like how she was always mocking him.

"She said _SHE_, like I wasn't even there and I was like standing right in front of her, that woman is out to get me!"

"You know that's not true", Noodle said quietly. She knew how easily her friend can jump into conclusions and easily lose her temper, but Noodle knew that Cassie was just sensitive, especially around Murdoc. "Just give it time, it'll blow over".

Cassie didn't answer; she just stared moodily into her plate while stabbing her already dead pizza and eating the pepperoni with a scowl. She tipped her hat with a tender face. She'd put it back on when they left the class. "I can't believe she made me take you off", she whispered with a pout. "Even the king himself would be ashamed".

"If it isn't the detention sisters", a smart fake girly voice jabbed with a tone that made the girls blood run cold. The looked up to see Angela, the blonde that sniped Cassie earlier, the babe on the front row i.e., popular girl in school.

She had the most fake make up ever from her eyebrows, to blue eye shadow to her thick red lipstick which made her look like a 'payaso' as Cassie would call her, A clown.

"Not Now Angela", Noodle said with a scowl, "We've had enough abuse without you taunting about it".

"Ignore her", a girl named Claire, Angela's best friend whispered, "Her Accent could be contagious, you could be talking like you're in special Ed too".

"Watch it cholo", Cassie warned standing up from her seat. "At least she didn't graduate out of classes for dummies".

"At least I didn't get held back", Angela shot back with a nasty smile knowing she hit a soft spot. Noodle got up and held her friend back by the shoulder who was growling low like a dog. She could feel her muscles tensing in anger and it almost scared Noodle. "They're doing this on purpose", she hissed in her ear continuing to hold her back firmly, "Just ignore them".

"Yeah Sanchez listen to your friend", Angela mocked Noodle's voice while Claire giggled. "Otherwise you'll get in trouble with the principal who happens to be my dad and he'll sue your sorry ass if he finds out you were trying to kill me".

Cassie wrenched free from Noodle's grip while her jaw clenched, "ooh and I wouldn't want your poor daddy to find out you were blackmailing me pobrecita, poor thing".

That made Angela lose the smirk and faced Cassie with a sneer "You better watch it Sanchez", she warned, "Cause If you or Doodle over there come near my path…I'll destroy you for good".

With a snap of her fingers she and her idiot friend Claire walked away.

Noodle scowled at the popular student for getting her name wrong. More than ever she wanted to teach that bitchy prima Donna a lesson, but knew it was against her nature to use force unless it was for self defense as her sensei taught her back when she was young.

Cassie however, could learn to use that kind of lesson herself as she sat back down with an even bigger scowl.

It was nearly 7: 30 before the girls finally left school and got in the geep where Murdoc was completely outraged. "Where the hell have you been?" He demanded glaring at the two who sat in the back seat. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you two?"

"Not now Murdoc", Noodle cut him off with a broken voice, "Just take us home". Murdoc could tell by her tone that it was not the nest time to yell so shutting up, he started the engine and drove back to Kong studios neither Noodle or Cassie speaking for a while till they got back.

"Look…we would've gotten out sooner if we hadn't landed detention", Noodle tried to explain while Murdoc glared at them as they got out of the geep. "Richards was not going to let us leave and we had talent show rehearsals-"

"Wot about the dullard Noodle?" He cut her short with sharpness in his tone. Noodle stared at him blankly, "What _about_ 2D?"

He scoffed as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Your date?" He reminded her with a shake of his head, "It was tonight, and you stood him up Noodle".

Noodle gasped. "Oh no I forgot our date! It was today!" At that moment a loud slam on 2D's door echoed the carpark telling Noodle that he was listening to the conversation.

* * *

That was a longer chapter than expected, sorry it took so long folks, but that teacher of theirs was a bitch (Growls angrily) she made them stay later which was unfair and to let you know they're at a private school just to inform you, and Cassie's Hispanic so she'll be saying a few Spanish phrases now and then.XD I'll be explaining more about her in the next chapter...

Review please


	3. Starting Operation 2D Noodle Plan

Wow! Sorry it took me awhile to update everyone, I was busy thinking up a Jake Long story which by the way has Michael in it too, but in a different situation, I just love that cat I can't help it! In Ware cat he's got a mean streak but its not his fault though anyway here's chapter three and will probably have Cassie's pet in it XD

&&&&

Noodle had never seen 2D look so…upset. He didn't look mad standing near his door, but he definitely showed it when he slammed it so hard getting the girls and Murdoc's attention.

Tonight of all nights Noodle had to forget their special day together, and for the first time she didn't know what to say to him. She tried to open her mouth to explain herself but nothing came out.

"Can't even come up with an excuse", 2D said with disgust and in a huff walked to the lift and pressing the up button. Noodle couldn't move or try to stop him she had never seen him look so angry…at her.

"2D wait!" she finally screamed just as the door to the lift opened. "It wasn't my fault we were running late and-"she stopped at the cold glare 2D gave her after going in the elevator box with those hollowed out eyes, the same eyes that had been injured by Murdoc's careless driving, the same eyes that were looking forward to having a pleasure of quality time with her shattered instantly into hate.

Noodle had seen it happen to other girls in movies, the kind of scene where they disappoint their guys whenever something came up, but she never thought it would happen to her and 2D. She managed to see him hang his head while brushing a tear from his eye before the doors finally closed.

The Axe princess felt so guilty that she was almost crying herself hanging her own head in shame while her violet bangs shaded her eyes.

Cassie was quiet for a moment. She didn't know what to say either. Watching 2D glare at her amiga like that without even giving her a chance to explain was a bit unfair. They'd gotten to school late and had to deal with detention and talent show rehearsals it was painful enough without her usually understanding beau, now disappointed and angry at her guts now, giving her the cold shoulder.

All of a sudden Noodle whipped her head at Cassie giving her a glare even colder than 2D and shoved her violently making her hit the Winnebago's door hard. "Thanks a lot Cassie!" she hissed venomously with clenched fists making the teen feel almost afraid of her. "You ruined everything!" And with a quiet sob she ran to the lift herself more sad than angry and ran in instantly as soon as it opened and closed taking the heart broken girl to her room.

Cassie leaned against the Winnebago with heavy breathing, her chest rising up and down at what just happened. Noodle was now mad at _her_ for disappointing 2D and that hurt more than those insults and threats Angela taunted and threw at her every waking day of her life.

Murdoc who hadn't moved or said anything the whole time this was going on just turned coldly at her with uncaring eyes. "You're in my way", he said. Cassie glanced up at him startled. She looked so small all of a sudden at Murdoc's height even though she was a little bit taller than him she instantly shrank at the bassist's sharp voice. There were tears forming in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. "I'm…g-going home", she said in a voice that sounded like she was going to break down, "To feed Mortimer".

Murdoc for the first time felt a pang of sympathy for Cassie. Watching her look up at him like that with teary eyes almost made him feel guilty, but that quickly went away when she suddenly in a sob ran away.

"Cassie", he started to call after her but she was already gone. The girl had already left the Carpark and ran down the hills making the Satanist cringe from another pang of guilt.

Hours had went by, Noodle was in her room crying her eyes out while 2D was stuck in the recording room working on a song and Murdoc lounging about as usual in his Winnebago but instead of being drunk like he usually was from a hangover he was lying down on the mattress thinking hard about Cassie. He don't know why she kept popping up in his mind, but every time he would start drifting off to sleep the vision of the girl in the fedora crying with tears streaming down her soft cheeks making him groan uncomfortably.

She wasn't even his type for one thing, he thought with a sigh staring up at the ceiling. Not to mention that strange taste in wardrobe where she was showing no signs of feminine curves or any midriff. That Black jacket seemed to make her look flat chested, he almost mistook her for a boy once which is something she and Noodle had in common, not to mention that she put her hair up in a flat bun hidden under her black fedora while the rest came down to her shoulder in a thin braid with a pink feather tied to where the braid ended. She was strange.

And if that wasn't worse look at who she admires. "Michael Jackson", he seethed chewing on a tooth pick glaring up at the ceiling watching a fly circling over him like a hawk. What did she even see in that guy anyway? "The bloke lives in a place called Neverland for crying out loud!"

Cortez sitting nearby the foot of his bed gave him a weird look. Murdoc sat up and glanced at his pet Raven and gave him a pat on the head. "Well…maybe I better talk to Noodle", he decided but his mind however thought of talking to someone else first an he really, _really _didn't want to but she was the only one who could help (May Satan forgive him) bring 2D and Noodle back together.

- - -

Don't ask Murdoc how he did it, but he managed to have found Cassie's apartment nearby some college and it didn't take him long to find her dorm after asking a couple of girls where she was.

"Oh the Latina Chick?" one of them said, "The one who lives with J?" Then they pointed at the door nearby. Scratching his head with a shrug he walked over to her door and knocked four times. Silence at first then someone opened the door. "Quien es?" Cassie's voice answered then gasped when she recognized the dark shady bassist standing at her doorway with a reluctant look.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded more out of shock than cold with narrowed eyes. Murdoc sighed giving a ragged breath, "A little birdie told me you'd be here".

"Yeah well your precious Cortez hadn't met me yet so back off", she started to close the door on him but Murdoc put his foot in blocking the door. "Let go!" she growled. "Look I'm here to apologize for Noodle!" He quickly spilled out making her freeze from trying to shut the door on him.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and glanced behind him. "Por que?" she asked slowly, "Did someone pay you?"

"No", he rolled his eyes with a forced calm in his voice still holding the door. "I…just came to see if", he sighed with a moan, "You were okay". Cassie's eyes softened with surprise. "You did?" she whispered with a strange tint on her cheeks.

"Yeah I did", he said briskly then cleared his throat, "and If you don't mind" he cocked his head at her door. Cassie still looked suspicious with pursed lips. "Look…as much as I hate to say it…" Murdoc went on slowly feeling his stomach squirm uncomfortably at what he was about to say, "I…ne-n-need your help".

Miss feather braid clicked her tongue with a chuckle, "Why didn't you say so hombre come on in".

Murdoc went inside her flat with her locking the door behind them. "So…not much to do here", she said watching him look around the small living room which was roomy. "You can sit down here", she pointed at a brown wooded chair near her. "In the meantime I'll bring Mortimer".

Murdoc feeling no control sat down like the dog he is and watched the fedora wearing girl disappear into the other room chirping something in Spanish. "Mortimer, come here", she repeated in English, "We have a visitor".

She reappeared a few seconds later with a large red Macaw on her shoulder looking grumpy; he ruffled his feathers at the sight of Murdoc. "Who's the stiff?" he remarked sharply. "Hey!" Murdoc stood up from his seat.

"Be nice Morty", Cassie scolded gently wagging a finger at him. "Aw take a hike bitch", he snapped with a caw. "My apologies", she chuckled sheepishly nudging at the parrot with her shoulder, "He gets crabby whenever I pull him out of his favorite TV program".

"Rawk South Park sucks!" Mortimer retorted shaking his feathers puffing his chest and flew from her shoulder to on top of the lamp. "And yet you still watch it", Cassie rolled her eyes tossing a treat at him which he caught with a squawk by his beak.

"So…" Cassie scratched her neck trying to start conversation while her red Macaw was finishing cracking his walnut, "What you need help for?"

"I need you…to help me…get Noodle and Dull-2D back together", he said with difficulty yanking his shirt collar a bit. Cassie's smile faded. "Oh", she said sullenly.

"Oh?" Murdoc repeated her tone watching her sit on the sofa setting up her key board on the table. "What do you mean by 'Oh'?" Cassie didn't answer.

"Este's muy difícil", she muttered in Spanish while turning on the switch of her keyboard. "In English please", he snapped with his hands in the air. Another thing that was irritable about her was that she spoke in español which really got on his nerves besides her fedora.

"Sorry", she said in English playing a note on the keys keeping her face down. "It's just that…it's difficult", she whispered hiding her face with the brim of her hat, her braid dropping down to her arm from bending down.

"What is?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Nothing just…forget it you wouldn't understand".

"Look I didn't come here to listen to you whine about your problems", Murdoc said impatiently standing up from his chair, "Either you help me with those two sniveling baboons or-"

"Okay, okay", Cassie waved her hands at him to stop closing her eyes with a snigger, "I'll help". At that moment she was laughing. The bassist looked at her confused. "Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly taking a few steps back.

"Yeah", she chuckled wiping her brow under her brim, "It's just you called them baboons". She sniggered again and muffling it in her hands trying not to laugh again, "Noodle's going to freak".

"You mean you're okay with what happened?" He said, incredibly stunned that she was smiling again, "Earlier when…you were just-"

"Yeah", she said again with a sigh tipping the brim of her hat like it was no worries, "Noodle did slam me pretty hard but, I know she didn't mean it". "But you were just crying your bloody eyes out", he said dumbfounded at her reaction that he sat down on the chair again. "How did…you?"

"I always bounce back", she shrugged playing a happy tune of Old McDonald on her Keyboard, "I'll admit I was a bit hurt at what she said and what she did, but after a good cry and watching Michael sing 'Ease on down the road' Dressed like a Scarecrow I become right as rain again".

_Women_, Murdoc thought rolling his eyes listening to the strange teen now playing a few notes of 'Material Girl', _Must be the hormones or something_ he thought distantly.

"Of course I'll help", she said snapping Murdoc from deep thought as she glanced up at him with a beaming smile. "It's the least I can do, it was pretty much my fault anyway so Noodle wasn't entirely wrong about that", she looked clouded for a moment then bounced again, "But on one condition".

"Ugh", he groaned smacking himself. He didn't like the sound of that tone she made on the last part of her sentence. "What?" he asked with regret as she tapped her fingers while crossing her arms.

With a stern look she shook a finger at him, "You never…_ever _question me on why I like Miguel okay? Just because I'm wearing his fedora and keep a copy of his glove in my closet does NOT make me one of those weirdo fans you see on TV…trust me", she leaned on her chair with a moan, "There are people weirder than I".

Not believing her he nodded, "Understood", he said. "And…" she added sitting back up again, "We do it my way okay? I know just the perfect place where they can make up, trust me I heard 2D singing 'Purple Rain' before I left so I know we should definitely go there tonight".

Murdoc groaned, "I take it there's more right?" "_Correct"_ she chimed playing another tune of her keyboard while Mortimer now flew beside her hand pecking her gently.

"You hear us sing", she declared preparing to play while Mortimer warmed up a few swear words. "Right now because we're about to start operation Get Noodle and 2D back together".

Bringing him closer she started to whisper her idea, "First we..."

Ohh what are they planning? Chapter four will be make-up time yeah it was pretty short to me, but you had to see Cassie and Mortimer, in probably another fic you'll see them sing...ciao!

And the next chap will be fluff all fluff XD


	4. I'm sorry

"Go away", Noodle muffled into her pillow when the door rapped for the 3rd time. "Aw, come on Noodle", Cassie's voice pleaded from the other side. "You're still not mad are you?"

"Yes I am", Noodle raised her head from the pillow, "Go away!"

The doorknob juggled and her friend Cassie pushed it open, letting out a slight creak when she entered in. "Let me explain", she tried again, forming a time out sign with her hands. "Before you throw that Game boy at me", she warned catching Noodle's fist gripping tight on a thin rectangular object from the desk besides her bed.

"I…just wanted to say…" She bit her bottom lip before slowly raising her hand over her fedora, removing it from her head and placed it on her chest. "I'm sorry".

"What?" Noodle was surprised though her eyes were narrowed, her hand still gripping the Game boy tight.

"I said I'm sorry", the featherbraid girl repeated with trembling fingers over her hat. She was itching to put it back on but kept her hand steady. "For what happened with you and 2D today, I let my pride get the better of me at school today and I wasn't thinking clearly so…can you forgive me?"

She batted her eyelashes in her best puppy dog face.

"Come in", sighed Noodle with a resigned moan, putting the Game boy back on her desk, and Cassie perked up. "Thanks chica".

She closed the door behind her and placed the fedora back on her head.

"Don't get comfortable", warned the stubborn Princess, straightening her shirt when Cassie plopped on the bed beside her. "I'm still mad at you".

"That hurt", her friend clutched her heart though her eyes were smiling. Noodle sort of returned it with a glint as well. "But seriously Noodle", she twirled her braid anxiously. "I want to make it up to you".

"How", Noodle folded her arms into her chest, sounding doubtful.

A grin came upon Cassie's face. "We take you and Romeo to a special romantic getaway tonight, how about that?"

"I think I've had enough ideas from you for one day thank you", was Noodle's cross reply, looking away. "Oh come on, it's really good this time", insisted the brunette. "It'll be at my favorite restraint, with _comida Rica, musica, y bailando Muy romantica"._

"Even if I knew what you were saying I wouldn't go", snapped Noodle, shoving her friend off the bed. "You ruined my date with 2D and now he hates me!"

"No…he doesn't", Cassie picked herself up from the bed, slightly wincing. "He's just a little brokenhearted that's all".

"How do you know?" snapped Noodle, glaring at her.

"I just know Noodle", sighed Cassie, scratching the side of her face. "Men don't stay mad forever trust me".

It sounded convincing, but Noodle was still uncertain. "What if he…doesn't…want to speak to me?"

"He will _Noodlecita_, I promise", She reassured her, taking Noodle's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "He's waiting for you at the restaurant as we speak".

- - -

Things have been quiet between the two. both were sitting opposite a the booth table, Noodle staring at her drink taking small sips from her drink, feeling her boyfriend's eyes burning on her. Cassie was correct when she said 2D was waiting for her, but when she sat down; his expression was anything but welcome. He remained stony.

'_So much for men not holding a grudge'_, thought Noodle sadly.

"Can I get you anything to eat?" the waitress asked, interrupting the awkward silence in the air.

"I'll have a quesadilla", Noodle told her, "With rice".

"And for you sir", she directed the question over to 2D. His gaze hardened on Noodle for a moment before answering, "Just some Carneasada".

"It'll be ready in 15", she told them and took their menus.

Noodle went back to her drink, taking more small sips, looking everywhere but 2D.

"Why were you late?" He finally broke the silence after 2 minutes, sounding sharp, yet calm.

"I told you why", she said, a little bit hurt. "I had detention and then the talent show".

"Why didn't you call me?" He demanded, his eyes glaring at her. "The least yeh could've done was let me know you were going to be late instead of standing me up like the dog I am".

"Don't blame this on me", snapped the teen, bitter tears filming her eyes. "It wasn't my fault".

"Of course", a cross smile ran across his lips. "Nothing's ever your fault".

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" demanded Noodle sharply, her fist curling at the table. "You always got to be little miss goody-goody all the time don't you", he leered. "'2D won't mind if I'm late, it's not like he knows the difference', I'm not stupid Noodle!"

"I never said you were", Noodle said hotly, slightly raising her voice. "That's only in your head 2D-Baka!"

"Oh so I'm a Baka now!" 2D stood up from his seat with utmost rage, "I _know_ what that word means Noodle, I took lessons! I'm not as big an idiot as you think I am!"

"Shut up 2D just SHUT UP!" screamed Noodle, taking her glass of water and throwing it in his face. Everyone was appalled at the scene. 2D looked a little surprised at what Noodle just did. The cold slap of the drink hit him hard enough to realize he had gone too far. Noodle threw the cup to the floor, tears streaming in her eyes, chest heaving angrily at him.

Then, she ran out of the restaurant, crying, not caring that everyone was watching.

- - -

"Oh, Damn", swore the girl watching what had just happened. "I didn't expect them to fall apart".

"Well what'd you expect?" snapped Murdoc putting the menu down. "You knew damn friggin' well Dullard was still pissed at her for ditching him".

"He did not ditch her!" Cassie smacked him on the head. Murdoc glared at her with death. "Sorry", she quickly apologized, "But I'm just upset those two are fighting and…it's my fault". She sunk in her chair miserably. "This is Heartbreak hotel…" she sang. "Welcome to Heartbreak Hotel…"

- -

Noodle was outside now, crying miserably in the freezing sir, her body shivered terribly from wearing nothing but a tank top, sleeveless, but she didn't care. It was nothing compared to the heartbreak she was feeling deep down inside.

"Noodle…Noodle wait up!" The teen turned around and was shocked to see 2D chasing after her. "Noodle I'm sorry…I didn't…mean it", he panted between breaths.

"You _should _be", snapped Noodle tearfully jabbing him hard in the shoulder. "For making me look like a fool in front of everyone in there!"

"I deserved that", he smiled sadly, wincing at the sharp pain on his shoulder. "Noodle…" he took her hand away from her face and brought it over to his lips. "I'm sorry for yelling at you love…it's just…I was upset okay…my pride was hurt and, I let it get the better of me…so…can you forgive me?"

Noodle looked into his eyes. He did look sorry, but…he could just be saying it. "Are you sure you're sorry?" she sniffled as a tear leaked out the corner of her eye.

2D didn't answer. Instead he took her chin, tilted it slightly and gazed at her eyes for a moment before leaning forward to rest his lips on hers. A jolt shot up her spine at the unexpected action. He gently pulled away and smiled. "Does that answer your question", he whispered, giving her lips a slow loving lick that sent a shiver down her body.

How could she stay mad at him now? The words alone were romantic. "It helps a little", she admitted. "But…it still hurts". "I understand", he said quietly, and moved his hand up to her cheek to carefully brush a tear away. "If there's only someway I can make it up to you".

"Well…there is one thing", she said, a small blush creeping on her cheeks. "Can I have your jacket?"

"Oh…you're freezing aren't you?" He didn't notice her shivering till she cuddled closer to him with her teeth chattering in his ear. "I p-p-picked a f-f-fine t-t-t-time to wear a sleeveless", she moaned.

"Why didn't you say so", he pulled away from their embrace and took off the jacket. "Here you go love", he draped it around her shoulders. The instant warmth of the jacket worn from its previous owner helped as she zipped it up to her neck. "Arigato 2D", she stood up on tiptoe to give him a quick peck on the lips. "And…I'm sorry for dumping water on you like that…" She giggled, raking her fingers over his wet blue hair. "You must be freezing to death you poor thing".

"Ah it's nothing", he told her with a shrug. "It wouldn't be the first time".

Noodle smiled and gave him another light chaste kiss on the lips. "Well…I'm sorry all the same…and…I want to make it up to _you_ now".

"Love, you don't have to do anything", he reassured her, but Noodle wouldn't listen. "No sweetie, I _want_ to do something for you and I won't have a good meal until I do".

"Speaking of eating love", he wrapped his arm around her Jacket covered waist. "We still have that Mexican order waiting for us back inside".

Noodle shook her head. "Actually", she walked her fingers up his chest. "I'm kind of in the mood for something…_Italian_".

"Then Italian it is".

- - -

"Ooh Murdoc, look like love in the air to me", giggled a sly Cassie from her Newspaper watching the scene from across the street.

"Okay, they made up can we go now?" whined the bassist over his newspaper, "This disguise is killing me!"

"Not till we see some magic", promised Cassie, giving his shoulder a rough pat. "And _then_, we'll go home".

"But until then", she jumped into the geep happily, "I think I feel a song coming on!" And she turned on the radio so the whole street could hear it.

"Dedicated to the lovebirds", she cheered, clapping her hands together.

"It's not a Jackson song is it?" moaned Murdoc, starting the wheel. "What do you care", she sniffed. "You do the driving, I do the Romancing".

"Besides, It's Janet Jackson", she added with a grin. "Nobody can resist this song".

_Like a moth to a flame burned by the fire_

_My love is blind can't you see my desire_

_That's the way love goes_

"Oh this is slamming eh Murdoc?" she clicked her tongue with excitement. "She sung this back in '93, and the video was slamming too!"

"Yeah, yeah just don't go blabbing about it", snapped Murdoc, quietly turning on the engine and ever so slowly carefully moving out of the parking space.

"That's the way Love goes", sang Cassie. "That's the way love goes". She continued to sing this little line as she watched the couple climb into the car and drive off into the highway.

"Follow them" she told Murdoc, "And step on it".

"I think I'd prefer your singing", he growled but didn't hesitate to floor it.

"This reminds me of speed Demon", she shouted over the winds, "Mike was disguised as a rabbit named Spike and was being chased by all these animated puppets, and Boy was that funny _and_ amazing!"

"But that was nothing compared to the video he did with Ola Ray!"

"Who?!" Murdoc shouted.

"Ola Ray", she repeated, "You know, the girl who played his…'girl' in Thriller!"

"The song was great, if only he didn't try to make a comeback with 'Ghosts', he was better off leaving it alone, but that my opinion, I still think he rocks!"

Murdoc turned up the radio full blast drowning out Sanchez's voice.

"I can't wait for this night to be over", he mumbled as he sped it up to full speed where flesh was peeling off your bones type of speed. The make up scene was just beginning.

* * *

GOD, About TIME I updated this thing!!! There will be ONE more chapter and I'm DONE!!! I hoped you enjoyed this so far…

This is Not Over there is More to come : )


	5. Kiss

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gorillaz….yep this is my last chapter of this story and thank God it's over…now I can finally cross it off my list...that's all I have to say and enjoy what's left of the story!!_

_Yeah, I'm not gonna lie to you, it's not the best happy ending I pictured it would be but I felt like getting it over with already XPPP_

_**Kiss

* * *

**_

Noodle and 2D made up that night.

It had started a little rocky at first when Noodle had forgotten their date and they ended up with a big argument at the Mexican place to making up once they cooled down a little.

To be truthful, Noodle had never felt more relaxed now that she was with him again, good ol' 2D.

She spent the whole ride leaning against his shoulder wile he drove, cuddling close to him…breathing into his familiar scent of cologne.

It had been hard concentrating on driving with Noodle distracting him with playful kisses on the neck, but he managed to stay focused on the freeway, despite her whispering soft thoughts into his ear.

"I'm glad we made up", she whispered before giving his lobe a loving lick. "I hate it when we fight".

"I agree love", he admitted, glancing at her sideways for a second before focusing back on the road again. "You want to hear some music?"

"Music will be good", she agreed. She fingered his chest and added in almost a quiet purr, "I might be in the mood for take out once this is over". 2D arched an inquisitive eyebrow, wondering what she was up to. "Why take out all of a sudden?"

Noodle didn't answer. "Just turn on the radio for me", she said sweetly and had her knee gently bumping into his. "In fact…2D Chan…" her eyes spotted a sign. "Do you think we can stop here for a little while?"

2D cocked an eyebrow at her. What _was_ she up to? "Why there love?"

"No questions 2D, just drive", she said mysteriously and pulled away from him, buckling on her seatbelt tight. 2D frowned at this request but did as she asked and made a left turn at the sign, Noodle hugging herself in 2D's jacket when they went past it.

As soon as they were off the freeway, the noise dying down the farther they went going further into the forest.

- - -

They parked by the lake, it was so quiet yet calm, the lake gently rippling under the moonlight. Nothing but trees surrounding them and the lake…all was quiet, other than a few chirping crickets and some owls hooting, they were pretty much alone.

2D turned off the engine and the headlights, leaving them alone in the dark, nothing but the moonlight illuminating their skin. "So…Noodle", he faced her from the wheel. "Why'd you ask me to bring you here?"

"…No reason,", she sighed, stretching her arms into the sky, her shirt riding up underneath her jacket as she did so 2D had a clear view of her hips. "I just felt like resting a little…" she said casually though she was smirking.

"Resting for wot?" He asked. His question was answered when he heard a zipping sound. Noodle, though it was hard to tell from the dark, but it looked like she was unzipping her jacket and pulling it off.

"Love…aren't you gonna get cold?" he inquired once the jacket was thrown to the floor. "No", she shook her head smiling. "I'll feel warmer once we... _snuggle_ up a little".

Before he knew it, Noodle scooted closer to him and captured his lips with his in a sweet loving kiss.

Their tongues danced inside their mouths once it started and soon became an intensified make out in the car, with Noodle pushing up on top of him. She was kissing all over his neck and leaving marks of lipstick where she had kissed his pale skin.

"2D…" she purred after giving his neck a slow lick of her tongue. "Let's go home".

"Wot?" The singer couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had barely been five minutes and she wanted to stop already? They were both panting and out of breath once she broke away and started kissing his face and jugular.

"It's cold out here…" she shivered, her body trembling against his which was a bit of a turn on. "Let's…continue this in _my_ room…if you don't mind of course".

2D chuckled, "Not at all". He slowly traced her arm in a sweet caress and smiling. "You're so beautiful love".

"You're beautiful too 2D", she shrugged with a tiny blush spreading her cheeks. "I don't know about tha' love", he laughed, turning a little pink himself from the compliment, "But…I am sorry for yelling at ya earlier and…I'm glad we're together again".

"Yeah", she giggled. "Thanks to Cassie and _Murdoc_", she added, her voice rising as she heard a slight noise of a bush rustling not far off.

"Wot the –"2D cried out shocked when Noodle got off of him and sat up. "They're here?!"

"Yes…" growled Noodle, glaring at the trees. "I thought I spotted the geep behind us when we were off the road…."

"Alright - Alright, you caught us", a voice said and a white flag poked out of the bushes. Cassie came out with the white flag with a meek grin waving at them. "Hi...Noodle, 2D...my pals", she chuckled nervously, tossing the flag to the floor.

"Come out Murdoc", Noodle shouted at the bushes, "I know you're in there!"

A few minutes later, the bushes rustled around and a figure appeared besides Cassie with leaves in his jet black hair looking a little on the grumpy side.

"I didn't want to come", he muttered, rolling his eyes at the girl next to him. "But she insisted on spyin' on ya teh make sure yeh weren't fighting still".

Cassie rolled her eyes back at him. "What Mr. Modest is trying to say is..." she faced the couple in the car with a smile, "We're glad you guys are back together".

"Thank you", Noodle said curtly putting her hands on her hips while 2D fixed up his wrinkled shirt and messed up spike hair.

"Now if you don't mind", she made a leaving gesture at them, telling the two spies to take a hint.

"Don't worry we're going", sighed Cassie with salute, "Come on Murdoc, Let's go watch **'That's 70's SHow** at your house".

Murdoc didn't follow her action until she hissed under her breath that they needed to get out of there for the lovebirds' privacy so reluctantly left with her.

"Come on 2D", she kissed his cheek once they were gone. "Let's go back home".

"I agree", he said, returning her kiss, only on the lips, and there they lingered on, wanting the moment to last forever...

* * *

_You don't have to be rich, to be my girl_

_You don't have 2 be cool 2 rule my world_

_ain't no particular time I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your..._

_kiss..._

_- Prince_

* * *

THE END 

Note: That song is where I got the idea for the title BTW...yeah the ending was stupid but it had to be done...finally I am finished with the story now I can focus on finishing my other stories!!!!


End file.
